Lovesick
by reneemm
Summary: An ordinary girl working at a bookstore literally stumbles into the arms of a gorgeous superhero bent on saving the world, whatever the horrific cost. Is it her lucky day? Or the beginning of a nightmare she'll never escape?
1. Chapter 1: First Sight

Disclaimer: I do not own the Watchmen.

Chapter One: First Sight

Adrian Veight was not an immoral man. On the contrary, he spent a good portion of each day contemplating his sense of morality. Faced with perhaps the greatest moral dilemma in the history of mankind, Adrian forced himself to feel the full weight of his impending crime.

Such was the purpose of his visit to a local bookstore. Adrian would make himself walk through the aisles of books and look into the faces of all the people he would soon murder with the explosion that will annihilate New York City. With his thirst for knowledge, Adrian had always loved books, and consequently, this visit to a bookstore was more poignant than other outings he'd forced himself to endure. Knowing that it would all soon be nothing but ash, Adrian felt the lonely weight of his responsibility keenly in this storehouse of human knowledge and culture. The books would survive in similar stores and in libraries in other cities, but the humans he wandered past would not.

He knew this was the only way to save the world, the only way to prevent a nuclear war that would destroy the planet. Kill millions to save billions. That was the phrase Adrian found himself repeating in his head whenever doubt threatened to intrude.

Lost in his thoughts, Adrian inadvertently stepped in the path of a young woman walking quickly past the aisle, her arms laden with books. After colliding with him rather forcefully, the girl began falling backwards, books slipping from her flailing arms. With his swift reflexes, Adrian was able to reach out and catch her, pulling her close as he helped her to regain her balance.

This all happened very quickly. The next few moments, however, while he held the girl against himself, seemed to Adrian to pass in slow motion. He was assaulted by her delicious scent of caramel and magnolia flowers and the invigorating feeling of holding her in his arms.

With fair skin and dark hair, she was beautiful in a classical, understated way that appealed to Adrian.

"Wow," she finally spoke, her voice breathy.

"Wow?" he repeated, amused.

"Well," she answered with a dazzling smile, "it's not every day a girl finds herself in the arms of a superhero."

Realizing that he'd been holding her far longer than was appropriate, Adrian dropped his arms and stepped back, berating himself for acting like a horny teenager. "I haven't been a superhero in a very long time," he said softly, almost to himself, suddenly feeling nostalgic for the days when right and wrong were simple and his role in life was free of the haunting gloom of his current path. He wasn't expecting the girl's response.

"I disagree," she blurted out, her gray eyes penetrating. Adrian was not used to being challenged in public like this. Her eyes widened a bit, as if surprised by her own boldness. It was quite charming.

"You disagree? And why is that?" he encouraged her to explain.

"Well, there are a lot of ways to be heroic. The work you've been doing to develop a renewable source of free energy can improve millions of lives and make a lasting impact on the world. While you may not be patrolling the streets in your sexy superhero costume, rescuing damsels in distress and catching bad guys, the work you're doing now is heroic on a grander scale. So, in a sense, you could say that you're more of a superhero now than ever."

As she spoke, two halves of Adrian Veight were held equally spellbound. One half took in the intensity of her stormy gray eyes, the lovely contrast between her pale skin and dark chocolate hair that fell in messy curls to her shoulders and the soft pink of her lips that begged to be kissed. His other half listened in wonderment to words that reached into his troubled, isolated mind and offered understanding and appreciation.

After finishing her impassioned little speech, she smiled shyly at him. His heart began to race as he realized that he had finally found her, the woman he'd been hoping for his entire life but had despaired of ever finding. He'd finally found her!

"Forgive my manners," he began politely, turning on the charm that always managed to get a positive response from the fairer sex. "Though you seem to be well-versed in the matter, I am Adrian Veight." He offered her his hand, which, after a moment of hesitation, she took into her own. Adrian turned her hand so that he could pull it to his mouth for a soft kiss.

"And what is your name?"

She swallowed, looking adorably nervous. "Zoe."

"Zoe . . ." He whispered her beautiful name like a prayer.

"Zoe Gray."

"Zoe Gray. Would you like to join me for dinner Friday evening?"

"Um . . ."

His confidence wavered at her lack of an enthusiastic response. Then a horrible possibility occurred to him. "Unless, of course, you're already spoken for."

"Yes," she finally answered.

Adrian's heart fell. She was with someone else. "Oh, well, he's a very lucky man."

"No! I mean, yes I'd like to have dinner with you, and no, I do not have a boyfriend."

A relieved smile broke out on Adrian's face. "Excellent!"

"I have to work on Friday but I get off at around 6:30."

"I'll have a limo waiting for you outside the store."

"Um, alright. That sounds great."

Adrian kissed her hand again then made a hasty exit. He knew that if he'd stayed in her intoxicating presence any longer, he'd have pulled her back into his arms and never let her go.


	2. Chapter 2: Taken

Chapter Two: Taken

After finding a parking spot, Zoe hurried across the crowded lot. She had five minutes to clock in before being late to work. This was a regular habit of hers—timing her morning drive so that she'd just barely make it on time. It wasn't intentional, but somehow she always managed to be running late.

Walking quickly toward the bookstore entrance, burdened with her purse, lunch bag and her thermos of coffee, Zoe didn't notice the limo parked in front of the store until a voice called out, "Miss Gray?"

Startled, she turned to the voice to find a man in a black suit standing next to a stretch limo. "Yes?" she answered, confused. Adrian had said that he'd send a limo for her, but that was supposed to be after she got off work that night.

"Mr. Veight would like to speak with you," the man said while opening a door of the limo for her.

Her eyes widened. He was here? At 8am? Was she wearing lipstick? Did her hair look ok? Not wanting to stand there staring like an idiot, Zoe finally took a deep breath, forced a smile, and walked over to enter the limo. Stepping partially inside, Zoe realized that Adrian wasn't actually in the limo. She hovered for a moment, uncertain, with one foot in and one foot out, until she heard his voice.

"Zoe?"

Stepping all the way in, Zoe finally saw a wide TV screen set in the wall separating the driver from the rest of the limo. Adrian's handsome face was on the screen, smiling at her. "Adrian?"

"Good morning, Zoe."

Zoe tried to sit down as gracefully as possible, setting her purse and lunch bag on the floor. She kept ahold of her coffee mug, not wanting to spill coffee everywhere. The chauffeur shut the car door, giving them privacy.

"Good morning," Zoe could feel the awe-struck smile on her face, but couldn't stop herself. With a limo first thing in the morning and a famous superhero crush talking to her though a TV screen, she could almost believe she was still home in her bed dreaming.

Zoe already felt ridiculously lucky to have bumped into Adrian Veight in the first place. She'd been so nervous when she realized who he was, Zoe started babbling about his energy research and superhero-ness. Then he asked her out on a date, and the situation entered the surreal state that she'd been drifting in since that moment.

"I know that we have dinner plans for this evening, but I'm afraid I had to make a trip to my facility in Antartica."

"Oh," her heart fell at his words. "Um, that's alright." Zoe's confidence faltered. Was he trying to get out of their date? Did he regret ever asking her out? "We can reschedule, if you'd like."

"Actually, I'm hoping you'll join me here for the weekend."

"Join you . . . in Antartica?"

"Yes." He said this as if it was the most natural request in the world, like he'd asked her if she'd like to go to a particular restaurant. He was waiting for her response, but Zoe was too shocked to say anything. Antartica? Seriously?

His brows creasing, Adrian added, "The living quarters are well appointed, I assure you. And my chef is quite talented."

"I . . . I'd love to, but, I'm working this weekend."

Looking mildly annoyed, Adrian asked, "Can't you have them adjust your schedule?"

"Even if I could, Adrian, I . . . I don't think I know you well enough to take a trip with you. I mean, we haven't even been on a first date yet."

"We could have our first date here. And our second, and third," he smiled disarmingly. For a moment Zoe was caught in his dreamy sea colored eyes, then the implications of the cliché of sex on the third date hit her.

Oh God, the date was going to be nerve wracking enough, but the concept of Adrian and her on a bed together was beyond her ability to even comprehend. Adrian Veight was a famous superhero who probably had sex with dozens of gorgeous women who actually knew what they were doing in bed. Zoe knew her awkward, inexperienced fumbling would be humiliatingly lame in comparison.

Zoe bit her lip and looked at her hands, trying to find the words she was looking for. The way he'd said "the living quarters" gave her little doubt about his expectations for intimacy during the proposed weekend together.

"Adrian, I'm not the kind of girl that jumps into bed with a guy she's just met. So, if that's all you're looking for," she added carefully, "I'd be a waste of your time." Please don't say that's all you're looking for, she added in her head. Of course that's all he's looking for you idiot!

His eyes widened, clearly taken aback by her comment. "Zoe, I didn't mean to imply that I was only interested in you physically. I find you interesting on many levels. Inviting you to join me here was in no way meant as a request simply for your company in my bed. I sincerely wish to pursue a relationship with you."

"You do?" she asked, her eyebrows raised in genuine surprise.

"Of course. I don't date casually."

"Oh," she smiled, feeling a blush on her cheeks. She couldn't believe it; Adrian Veight was interesting in a relationship with her? She wondered if he'd still be interested after they'd had a date. They'd barely even talked yet.

"I find you interesting on many levels too, Adrian. Why don't we just go out to dinner when you get back from Antartica?"

"I might have to remain here for quite awhile and I'd rather not postpone our time together. Please, join me here. I promise to be a perfect gentleman."

Zoe smiled. He was too good to be true. "Thank you, Adrian. I appreciate that, but this is just too fast for me." She bit her lip, trying to think of a way to explain without upsetting him. "Seriously, I'm flattered by the invitation. I am. I mean, how many people can say they've been to Antartica? And I'd really love to join you there, maybe someday soon. But how about we get to know each other better first? We could talk on the phone, or, oh, we could do this! We could have a long distance date, right here in your limo! How about tonight? We could have dinner, talk and learn more about each other," she babbled on, excited by her idea. "What do you think?"

"It's an excellent idea, darling, but I'd much rather have you here in person. Please say you'll come for me?"

Zoe sighed. She wanted to make him happy, but he was asking for too much from her, too soon. "I'm sorry Adrian, but I do have to work this weekend. And I would like to get to know you better before spending a weekend with you."

Adrian's jaw clenched slightly and a frustrated crease formed between his eyebrows. It occurred to Zoe that Adrian had probably never been turned down before.

He took a deep breath, then seemed to collect himself before smiling at her again. "Well, if you won't join me, then at least accept my gift. It's in the compartment on your left."

"Adrian, you didn't need to get me anything. I . . ."

"Just humor me. Please?"

His beautiful blue-green eyes beseeched her and Zoe found it impossible to deny him. She located the compartment in the console to her left, then reached over to lift the lid. Instead of finding a jewelry box like she'd expected, Zoe was startled by a light mist spraying her face.

She recoiled, confused. Had she opened the wrong thing? Broke the limo somehow? Before the absurdity of that thought registered, Zoe swayed a bit in her seat, suddenly light-headed. As her mind began to fog she turned questioning eyes to Adrian's apologetic face on the monitor.

"I'm sorry, darling, but I'm afraid I can't take no for an answer."

A bolt of fear flashed through Zoe as her eyes closed and the world spun into darkness. She collapsed onto the leather seat, unconscious. She didn't hear Adrian's sigh or his softly spoken, "I'll wake you with a kiss, my love."

**Authors Note: Reviews make me write faster . . .**


	3. Chapter 3: Held

**Author's Note: This chapter is definitely rated M, so yeah, it's about to get sexy in here!**

Chapter Three: Held

Several hours later, Zoe woke up to the feel of lips pressed gently to her own and fingers caressing her clit. She was shaking and her heart was going a mile a minute. Her body tensed up as tension built near her bundle of nerves, signaling an approaching orgasm.

Her eyes flew open to find Adrian hovering over her, breathing heavily. She tried to move, but her hands were pinned above her head by one of his while his other hand was busy coaxing her body's response.

"Adrian! What are you . . "

"Shhh. . . . I want to watch you come for me."

"But, I . . ." She tried to tell him to stop, but Zoe's body betrayed her as a bolt of tingling ecstasy spread from her center, flooding her nervous system. Her eyes rolled back as she cried out, her legs twitching uncontrollably as he continued his skillful touches.

Zoe gasped for breath, her entire body tensed and out of her control. Her eyes met his and as the last waves of pleasure shook her, she couldn't look away.

Adrian's eyes were dark and glittering with lust. A self-satisfied smile graced his lips before he whispered fiercely, possessively, "You're mine now, Zoe. All mine. Forever."

He pressed his lips to hers roughly before pulling back, releasing his hold on her wrists and ceasing his ministrations. Zoe tried to catch her breath as her heartbeat slowed. For a few moments she felt bathed in a peaceful calm, but reality soon intruded.

Zoe jerked upright, taking in her surroundings. She was in the middle of a large, opulent bed in a cavernous room decorated lavishly in an Egyptian theme, with golden statues and hieroglyphic artwork everywhere she looked. It was like she'd woken up in Cleopatra's bedroom!

Noticing her nudity, she hurried to pull the gold silk sheet up to cover herself. Clutching it against her chest, her attention turned back to the man sitting beside her. He was as impossibly beautiful as she remembered, impeccably dressed in a gray silk button-up shirt and pinstripe slacks.

She finally managed to ask, "Where am I?"

"Antartica," he answered casually.

Her eyes widened. "What? How did I get here?"

"By private jet."

"But I don't remember. . ."

"Yes, well, that's because I drugged you."

"You what?"

"I do apologize, darling, but you were stubbornly refusing to come here of your own will. I would have liked to court you in the traditional manner, but my work requires my presence here. It is at a very critical stage," he explained.

She couldn't speak. It was impossible. This couldn't be real.

After a few moments passed in silence, Adrian sighed and added, "I acknowledge that it was selfish and impatient of me to bring you here like this Zoe, but I simply could not wait to begin our life together."

"Our life together?" she repeated softly.

"Yes." He reached out to gently tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "You are destined to be my wife. I knew it when we first met. Everything I've learned about you since then has only validated my initial conclusion. You are my soul mate, Zoe, and I love you."

"But, you . . . you don't even know me!"

Adrian chuckled. "I know you better than anyone. Aside from what was revealed through an extensive background check, I've read every word of your journals."

"You read my journals?" she blurted, mortified.

"Yes," Adrian answered unapologetically, as if it was a completely reasonable thing to do. "And I must say, you have a beautiful mind—very artistic and passionate. Your recent entry about meeting me was especially interesting. To think that you've had crush on me for years and I never even knew about you. . ."

"Oh god," she muttered to herself, "this has to be a dream."

He smiled, his white teeth dazzling. "I know, it feels like a dream to me too, but this is real. We've found each other, my love."

Zoe tried to tell herself that he had to be joking, that he couldn't actually believe that they were soul mates, but it was no use. He was looking at her like she was the most wondrous, beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She realized with a cold dread that Adrian meant absolutely every word.

The reality of her situation settled over Zoe like a heavy weight threatening to pull her under water to drown. She was trapped somewhere in the middle of Antarctica with the most brilliant and powerful man in the world. There would be no way to escape, no way for anyone to find and rescue her. Adrian Veight was insane, and she was his captive. Despair set in as Zoe realized that this was her life now, and it belonged to him.


	4. Chapter 4: Dream

Chapter 4: Dream

**Authors Note: This is chapter is also definitely rated M**.

Licking his lips, Adrian closed the distance between them to lovingly cradle her face in his hands as his lips gently caressed hers. Zoe was too stunned to bother resisting him. He trailed soft kisses down her cheek and along her neck.

Her superhero kidnapper was kissing her neck. He loved her and she was trapped. No . . . that didn't make any sense. This couldn't be real.

She wasn't here. This was a dream. It had to be. Things like this don't just happen to people. Antartica? It was ridiculous. Why on earth would Adrien Veight have a house in Antartica? It was so obviously just a dream. Thank God!

When he reached her pulse point, Adrian began to suck and nibble, sending a bolt of need to her core. Her body tingled, wanting to be touched again by his talented hands. A whimper involuntarily escaped her lips, prompting him to gently push her back from her sitting position with his body as it moved to lay over hers.

She felt his hardness through his pants when he began to grind against her in a rhythm that made her body ache for more. Now that she knew this was only a dream, Zoe let herself enjoy the craziness.

Adrian's thrusts stopped as his lips pressed against her mouth, his tongue diving in. She found herself responding to his intoxicating kiss, moving her tongue against his.

Distracted by his passionate kisses, she barely noticed his hurried efforts to unzip and kick off his pants. She didn't fully register what was happening until his knees spread her legs apart and she felt his cock at her entrance. Her eyes flew open.

This felt real. Too real. Could it be? No, it was a dream. But what if it was real? She had to stop him!  
"Wait! Adrian, I don't think this is, I mean, um, I really need to get back home, and my, um, job, I need to. . ."

He smiled, "Your job? Silly girl, you never have to work again."

"But I don't . . .um. . . "

"Ssshhh. You don't need to be nervous, my love. I'll be gentle, I promise."

Zoe whimpered, her pulse leaping, when she felt him nudge just barely into her opening. Can you feel pain in a dream?

Adrian paused, a crease in his brow. Retreating, he spoke softly, tenderly, "I'm sorry, sweet heart. I didn't mean to rush you. We don't have to do this tonight. We have all the time in the world." Pulling away from her, Adrian retrieved his boxers and put them back on.

Relieved, Zoe let out her breath, the panic dissipating. His actions proved she was in control of this dream. She smiled at Adrian as he moved to hover above her again, and eagerly accepted his soft, unhurried kisses. Now THIS was a good dream. She hoped she didn't wake up too soon, because Adrian's kisses were to die for.

When he pulled back, she lifted her head from the pillow, not wanting to relinquish his lips. His chuckle made her want to pout. This was her dream, damn it! His boyish grin bought her forgiveness. He really was adorable. Sexy and adorable.

"I'll just have to content myself in pleasuring you mercilessly," he told her, sliding a finger inside her. Zoe jerked, stunned by the sudden intrusion. Just as quickly as his finger entered her, it slipped out.

Taking the finger into his mouth, Adrian's eyes rolled back on a groan. When his eyes opened again, they were darker than she'd ever seen them. His lips curved into a wicked smirk. "Pure ambrosia, my love," he told her in a husky voice.

Then he lowered himself, kissing his way down her body. Zoe started to freak out when she realized where he was heading. No one had ever done that, down there, with her. Did she want this to happen for the first time in a dream?

Before she could decide if she wanted to stop him, Zoe cried out at the sensation of his tongue licking along her wet slit. He gently teased her clit with swirls of his tongue before closing his lips around it and softly sucking.

Then she was beyond thought, lost to the sensations as he pleasured her quickly built up in her as she began to orgasm. "Adrian!" she squealed. "Oh God!" It was wonderful. She reveled in it, letting the feeling consume her . . . until it was too much, too much bliss, too much sensation.

Zoe couldn't take anymore, but when she tried to wiggle away from him, strong hands gripped her hips like a vice, not allowing her to escape the waves of pleasure he was mercilessly drawing from her trembling body. She tried to tell him to stop, but couldn't find the breath to speak the words as her body continued to erupt in overwhelming sensations.

"Please," she finally managed to blurt out. "I can't take anymore! Adrian!" Her hands struggled to push his off her hips so she could get away, but his grip held firm despite her desperate clawing. "Stop! I can't. . ." Adrian growled, but otherwise ignored her protests. Only minutes must have passed, but it seemed like hours of nothing but waves of ecstasy that threatened to drown her.

Then somehow, the pleasure intensified, hurtling her past anything she'd ever felt before. "Adrian! Oh my god! Oh god! Adrian! Fuck! Aaahhh!" she trailed off into an indecipherable scream as her world shattered around her. For a time Zoe felt disconnected from the universe, floating in the stars before returning to her body, her breath heaving and body shivering from after-quakes.

Zoe's eyes fluttered as a sleepy peace came over her. Adrian's strong arms cradled her and pulling her close to spoon against his warm body. Zoe drifted to sleep with the happy thought that tomorrow she'd get to have her real date with Adrian when he picked her up at the bookstore.

**Author's Note: Please leave a little review if you liked it. You can just say "liked it" and I'd be excited. If you have more to say, I'd love to know what's on your mind. I will answer all signed reviews (I'd answer unsigned ones too if it let me!). Got a question? Hit me up with a review and I'll answer! **


	5. Chapter 5: Good Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Watchmen.**

Chapter 5: Good Morning

For the first time in years, Adrian Veidt woke up with a smile on his face. Though last night did not go as he'd planned, it was nonetheless glorious. The thrill of waking his love up in the throes of an orgasm was unlike anything he'd ever experienced.

Zoe was still unconscious from the sedatives when she arrived at his Antarctic facility. Adrian carried her from the plane to their bedroom, his heart racing with excitement. She was finally here! The past three days without her had been excruciating.

After gently laying her on their bed, he took off Zoe's shoes and socks to make her more comfortable, as well as her sweater, given the warm temperature of the room. Joining her on the bed, Adrian marveled at her rare beauty. She'd surely be more comfortable out of her jeans . . .

Adrian slowly removed her remaining clothing, piece by piece, feeling like he was secretively unwrapping his own present on Christmas Eve while his parents were upstairs sleeping. He didn't intend to touch her intimately, only to make his beloved as comfortable as possible. Adrian did not expect her to wake for another hour at least. And what harm was there really in taking a sneak peek at the body of his future wife?

At last, Zoe lay naked and resplendent before him on a bed of gold silk. She truly was exquisite, every part of her. He couldn't resist the urge to slide his hand between her legs—just for a second, just to feel how wet she would be for him if he started to lightly stroke her, how tight she'd be around his finger_._

It started so innocently, but after his finger sinking inside her elicited an unconscious moan from her beautiful lips, Adrian began to touch Zoe in earnest. The splendid idea of waking his beloved with an orgasm seemed like a perfect way to show her how truly he worshipped her. He couldn't imagine any better way to wake than with the loving attentions of Zoe's hand stroking his cock into bliss.

The whimpers he drew from Zoe were like the beginning of a symphony building to an inevitable climax. Adrian moved his clothed body over her naked form, using one of his legs between hers to keep them spread. He could tell she was seconds away from waking.

Her limp arms rose and unconsciously tried to push him away so he took both her hands with his free one and pinned them above her head. Her breathing grew more ragged_._ He could tell that Zoe was close to the edge. He did say he'd wake her with a kiss. Adrian pressed his lips briefly to hers before pulling back to watch the expression on her face as she woke. Any second now . . .

Zoe opened her storm cloud grey eyes. It took mere seconds for them to widen in shock and confusion. Adrian watched transfixed as awareness of him and what he was doing to her set in. It was the sexiest thing he'd seen in his entire life.

"Adrian!" she gasped. "What are you . . ."

He loved the breathiness in her voice, but now was not the time for explanations. "Shhh," he told her. "I want to watch you come for me."

"But, I . . ." she tried to speak but couldn't as her orgasm took over her body. Her eyes rolled back as she cried out in her ecstasy. Adrian relished the feel of her breasts heaving against him, her legs tensed and body shaking beneath his own. As she shook with the last waves of her pleasure, Zoe's eyes met his with a look of awe.

Adrian smiled, then told her what she surely already knew, "You're mine now, Zoe. All mine. Forever." He kissed her, as if to seal his words, before pulling back, releasing his hold on her wrists and ceasing his touches.

After coming to her senses, Zoe was disoriented and not too happy with him for drugging her and bringing her to Karnac against her will. For that he was sorry. Perhaps he'd been too impatient to have her in his arms, but how could he not be? Zoe was his true soul mate. Now that he'd found her, Adrian wanted Zoe with him, in his life, in his bed. He didn't want to wait. Why put off the happiness of having her all to himself?

Holding her now, with her warm soft curves cuddled up to him, Adrian was tempted to forgo his work and spend the day in bed. With Zoe living here, Adrian would have to be especially disciplined. He couldn't let his passion for her keep him from his work or deter him from his path.

He knew that the world stood on the brink of its own destruction. The Soviet and American governments were increasing their nuclear arsenals with all the responsible foresight of children playing with toy guns. The Bulletin of Atomic Scientists just set the Doomsday Clock at twelve minutes to midnight based on the all too real threat of nuclear Armageddon. Adrian could not, would not let that happen.

Reluctantly, Adrian released Zoe from his sheltering arms. She sighed and resettled on the bed, curling onto her side. Her beauty even in sleep brought a smile to Adrian's face that stayed with him as he showered and dressed for the responsibilities of his day.

Adrian's entire being felt infused with the boundless optimism he'd last felt in his early days as a costumed crime-fighter. With Zoe's light brightening his world, Adrian could see that he had good cause to be optimistic.

Due to his painstaking efforts, the energy reactor was nearing its completion. Jon's emotional distance was also progressing perfectly according to plan. Soon, the great purpose that had guided Adrian's every action for the last two decades would be realized. A world at peace. He would create that world for Zoe.

**Author's Note: Please leave a little review if you liked it. You can just say "liked it" and I'd be excited. If you have more to say, I'd love to know what's on your mind. Got a question? Hit me up with a review and I'll answer! Next chapter Zoe wakes up . . .**


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Watchmen.

Chapter 6: Bad Morning

Zoe woke slowly, smiling at the amazing dream she'd had about Adrian Veidt, kidnapping her and giving her mind-blowing orgasms in an exotic Egyptian hideaway in Antarctica. Where did her brain come up with this stuff?

Not that she was complaining. Stretching her limbs, Zoe didn't want to open her eyes, thinking drowsily that maybe if she fell back asleep she'd get back to the same sexy dream.

She started to fall back under sleep's spell when an unfamiliar noise seemed to echo around her. It sounded kind of like footsteps of some large animal with claws clicking on a hard surface. A low rumbling growl sent a jolt of adrenaline into Zoe's nerves. Eyes popping open, Zoe lifted her head and turned toward the noise. What she saw was impossible.

A creature that looked like a lion, but mostly white with zebra stripes along its side. She could buy that, a white zebra lion, sure. The two foot tall horns atop its head, however, were not something she could ever imagine seeing on National Geographic. This was something that could only exist in myth or on the screen of some sci-fi movie. And yet there it was, living and breathing not ten feet from the foot of the massive golden bed she'd slept in.

Her impossible dream wasn't a dream after all. It was real, the cavernous Egyptian bedroom, the golden silk sheets caressing her naked skin, everything.

"Adrian . . ." she whispered terrified, not wanting to make enough noise to irritate the terrifying beast. "Adrian?" she forced out a little louder.

His aristocratic voice carried from behind a door, "Manners, Bubastis," Adrian reproached as he walked into the room, dressed in his Oxymandias superhero suit, looking sexy and surreal. "Zoe is our guest and my future wife. You must treat her as such." He glided toward the bed, stopping to pet the animal that had ceased its growling and was now purring like a housecat.

"Zoe," he breathed out, "you look so perfect lying in my bed, hair mussed from lovemaking. I'll never tire of this sight."

"What is . . . the, uh . . ." she finally managed to say, nodding towards the creature sitting obediently by his side.

"Hmm? Oh, this is Bubastis. I created her. Genetic engineering can be an art. Remarkable, isn't she?"

"Hmm-hmm," she squeaked out, feeling like Alice adrift in Wonderland.

"Unfortunately, my work will keep me busy for most of the day, darling. No matter how much I'd like to spend it in bed with you. I will join you for dinner, though, later this evening, and after that," he bit his lip, eyes taking her in from top to bottom. "After that, I'm all yours." He strode across the room, opening a door off to one side.

"This leads to our master bath and closets. I've had all your things brought from your apartment. Of course we can simply buy you a new wardrobe, but I wanted you to feel comfortable here, in your new home. Other items, books, pictures and what not are still in boxes for you to sort through at your leisure."

He had all her things here already? How considerate . . . and incredibly creepy.

"Perhaps you can use the day to unpack and get settled in."

Unpack? Hell no. Zoe needed to be smart about this. He thinks he loves her. She can use that to gain her freedom from this madness. Strategy. It's all about strategy.

"Adrian, my love, I've been thinking . . ." she bit her lip, looked down then up to meet his eyes, portraying, she hoped, sincerity and vulnerability. "We should have an engagement party, so we can announce to the world that we have found each other.

"We could invite your Watchmen friends, and my friends from the bookstore, and it could be really fancy and elegant." Zoe looked up at Adrian, praying that she'd pulled off the act. "What do you think?"

He was quiet, his expression betraying nothing. As the seconds passed, Zoe started to worry. Had she gone too fast? Made it too obvious? Did she just fumble her only shot at manipulating him into freeing her?

When a huge smile brightened up his face, Zoe knew she'd succeeded. Apparently he was just crazy enough to believe her.

"Nothing would make me happier, Zoe. I can't wait to show you off."

She smiled, looking as eager and genuinely excited as possible. "Me too, Adrian. I can't wait to show you off to everyone I know." And get you arrested, you crazy megalomaniac.

Adrian's cape fluttered as he moved to sit beside her on the edge of the bed. He reached out to gently tuck a strand of Zoe's hair behind her ear. "Tell me you love me."

Zoe looked into his eyes and tried to say it as if she meant it. "I love you, Adrian." She expected Adrian to smile at her and say it back. She was shocked by the sudden shift as his face went from loving to outraged.

"You're lying to me!"

"No! Adrian, I'm not!" Desperation clawed its way into her voice. "I know it's crazy, but I feel it too. That . . . that sense of destiny."

Adrian stood to leave, his face smoothed into a mask of emotional distance. Watching his cape ripple as he walked towards the door, Zoe knew she'd failed miserably.

"Adrian . . . please?"

He stopped, standing still but not turning around to look at her. "I don't blame you for trying. Truthfully, I would do the same thing if I was in your position. I respect the attempt. It's my fault, really, for expecting so much from you so soon. I feel so strongly, I fooled myself into thinking you might feel it this quickly as well."

Adrian turned to face her, his eyes soft.

"Will you let me go, then?" she asked hopefully.

Zoe gasped at the anger that quickly clouded his expression.

"Listen very carefully, Zoe. You are _mine_ now. Mine. And I will _never_ let you go. In time, you will realize what we are to each other. You will love me. I have no doubts about that. But let me warn you now, I won't be fooled by false declarations again." With that, he turned on his heel and stalked toward the door.

Zoe's anger at her predicament finally got the best of her. "What if I never love you back, Adrian? Will you keep me here as your captive forever?"

Adrian froze in the doorway, then looked back over his shoulder at her, his eyes fierce and unyielding. "If I have to. You are mine, Zoe, and your place is with me. Whether you realize it or not." Then he left, slamming the door after him.

When she heard the click of the door lock, Zoe leapt from the bed and sped toward the door. "I am NOT yours! Let me out of here!"

After trying the doorknob, Zoe pounded her fists against the door, a crazed mix of rage and fear. "You can't do this! Adrian! You can't do this to me! You can't just keep me here! You can't . . ." Zoe's voice cracked as her shouting turned to sobs.

When her hands started to hurt from pounding on the door, she slid down into a heap on the floor. Leaning back against the door, Zoe hugged her knees to her chest. This couldn't be happening. People get kidnapped in movies or on the news. It didn't just happen, not for real, not to her.

Minutes passed by in a kind of haze before Zoe noticed that her whole body was trembling. She didn't know if it was from cold or fear. It was probably both. After all, she was sitting naked on a cold marble floor, locked in a grandiose Egyptian bedroom in Antarctica by a beautiful madman.

Zoe wanted to sink back into the belief that this was all a dream, but it was no use. This was not a dream. It wasn't even a nightmare. This was real—terrifyingly, sickeningly real.

**Author's Note: Please leave a little review if you liked it. You can just say "liked it" and I'd be excited. If you have more to say, I'd love to know what's on your mind. Got a question? Hit me up with a review and I'll answer! Next chapter: A proposition . . .**


End file.
